


为你，献上<III>

by melody000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: HE, M/M, 主要角色死亡, 但利威尔并未真正死亡, 利威尔差不多死了五次, 利艾利清水无差, 有点儿怪, 盗梦空间AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody000/pseuds/melody000
Summary: Here are the translation ofChapter1&Chapter2by  siduri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To You, I Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075186) by [ferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric). 



> Here are the translation of [Chapter1](http://siduri.lofter.com/post/22843b_d0c961)&[Chapter2](http://siduri.lofter.com/post/22843b_dbb623) by siduri.

 

这里是艾伦的世界，除了平静，别无他物。

但偶尔，（每晚），艾伦都会陷入同一个梦境的变化中。

这个梦有很多开头。有时是艾伦和利威尔一同打猎；有时是他俩一起骑马，一起吃饭，一起晒衣服，一起躺在床上……梦境从何开始并不重要，因为它们最终都会指向同一个结局。无论他们在哪里，干什么，多么幸福，多么安宁，多么平凡，在艾伦的脑海中，那份恐惧始终无法消散，时不时警告着他遗忘了某事。 

梦里的生活太幸福了，太安宁了，也太平凡了。如同水平如镜的湖面，仿佛田野上悄无声息飘落的雪花。

一片落叶 **扑掕** 而下，记忆就像湖面上泛起圈圈水纹，涌入了艾伦的脑海。

随着一片 **簌簌** 的响声，艾伦猛地转向，是一只雪兔，他平稳地瞄准了它，然后，发射。箭矢一发击中目标，艾伦发誓他几乎能听到刺穿皮肉的声音，就算这听上去多么不可思议，一阵恐惧袭遍全身，麻木了他的四肢。

“兵长。”艾伦气喘吁吁道。只见利威尔的团服上开满了暗红的花朵，发黑的血迹好似花瓣蔓延上墨绿的斗篷。

艾伦知道的。

他一直都知道。

 

艾伦用手指拂去利威尔脸上的血。毫无生气的眼睛责备似地望着他，艾伦知道死的不该是利威尔。

即使身体已经渐渐变凉，利威尔的声音仍旧回响于艾伦脑中。 **我要保护你，你……**

“我不需要保护，”艾伦告诉兵长，“我不需要你的监视了。” 他无可抑制地冒出来一个想法。 **你要不是为了保护我……**

逐渐失去生机的眼眸里还残存着责备之意，轻轻转动的眼珠为了能更好地看着他。艾伦仅能从那无神的瞳孔里看见自己的倒影。利威尔冰冷的唇上仍挂着一丝笑意，周围是他吐出的血液凝成的点点斑痕。艾伦的手触到利威尔好似碰到冰块一般。

**说谎。你明明想要我待在你身边。**

艾伦哽咽着，真相是如此沉重，像一块大石压在他的喉咙上。

**你没法控制你心中的恶魔。你需要我。**

“我没想过会发生这种事，”艾伦说，“我是认真的，我——”

他只是缺乏安全感。利威尔能让他感到安心。他想要去相信利威尔是能够保护他的，他想——

**依靠其他人吗？因为你已经虚弱到无法自立？**

真相给他的打击比任何身体上的伤害都要严重。

 

 

***

 

 

（艾伦送给利威尔的花仍开着。）

（花儿放在了床边，明艳美丽，且生机勃勃。）

 

 

***

 

 

利威尔第三次死去的时候是在春天。他为了救艾伦而跳进湍急的河流，却因此被淹死。

当他们的时间重置后，艾伦觉察到利威尔满面愁容的脸，“我已经告诫过，当你根本不会游泳的时候尝试划船是一个多么愚蠢的想法。”

艾伦完全沉浸在利威尔仍在自己身边的欣慰中，真真切切地听到利威尔的责备，不过他也确实责备了好久。漫长的说教最终止于此，“当然这个臭小子再也不会听我的了，因为我已经不是他的长官了，”艾伦连忙反驳道，“我会听话的。”接着两人便争辩起来。

 

 

***

 

 

这天早上艾伦发现利威尔在揉着后腰，他最近经常这样，艾伦猜想是不是利威尔的身体已经老了，他忽然心生一计， **“不。”** 即使利威尔的声音在他脑海中响起，但艾伦先脱口而出。

“我们该养只狗。”

利威尔的思维停顿了一下，“为什么？”

“养只狗会很有意思的，”艾伦说，他回忆起成长时期的自己追着邻居家狗跑的情形。

“绝对不行。”利威尔摇了摇头，“我们不能再把屋子弄脏了。”他紧皱着眉头，看上去十分烦恼，再次摇着头拒绝了这份额外的麻烦。

“这样我们就不会那么孤单了。”艾伦并不擅长劝说别人，但他尽力去尝试了。与利威尔共同生活固然很美妙，但有时，即便他们俩待在一起也还是太安静了。偶尔他们彼此间没有任何言语，只有窗外的风声呼啸和利威尔关壁橱发出的吱吖声。有时，甚至连那些声音都没有。

“你很寂寞吗？”利威尔问。

艾伦想了一会儿，“不，我不寂寞。你呢？”

“我也不。”利威尔从火堆中拿出一个水壶，将热水倒进茶壶中。茶壶上泛起些许蒸汽，艾伦闻到了利威尔最爱的茶叶散发出的独特芳香。“但有时候太安静了。”利威尔承认道。

他们都闭口不提自己其实十分想念军队食堂用餐时的那种吵闹的氛围，整个大厅充满了高声交谈的回音，调查设备发出的足以使墙壁震动的金属叮当声，还有从训练场传来的喊叫声。由于有了这些回忆，他们的思念也不是十分强烈。

利威尔看上去在挣扎着做出某项决定，他到底更讨厌哪一点——安静或者脏乱——显然艾伦十分焦急于他的结果。利威尔努起嘴唇，艾伦有种强烈的必胜之感，随即利威尔又揉了揉后腰。艾伦知道利威尔已经在考虑这件事了，所以马上补充道。

“我也明白我俩都年纪大了没法养狗，但街上有很多被自己的家族抛弃的老狗。它们跑的没年轻的狗那么快，而且也更乖些。”

“我不明白的是，”利威尔将茶倒进杯子里，对着艾伦举了举杯示意，但艾伦只是摇摇头，于是他便留给了自己。“是为什么当我每天要花费24/7的时间来照看一只烦人的小狗的时候还会想要另一只狗。”

“那你得感谢我不会随地大小便。”艾伦说。

“啊，是啊，”利威尔说，“不然你将有很长一段时间都睡在外面。”

利威尔若有所思地啜了一口茶。艾伦是认得他这副样子的，他还记得利威尔弓身于战略文书和地图里的光景。他想知道利威尔这么严肃地是在思考着什么。

“怎么了？”艾伦问。

“养狗会很麻烦，”利威尔说，“你真的准备好了吗？”这听上去不像利威尔会说的话，但艾伦还是配合着他，他知道利威尔最终会拐弯抹角地会告诉艾伦他真正想说的。

“嗯，总之不会是我在这里常做的一些活儿。”

利威尔转了转杯子让杯柄朝着另一面，而他却用手指沿着杯口边缘将其整个抓起，无视杯柄。再次抿了一口茶，他心有所想地望着艾伦，后者赶紧坐好等着利威尔接下来的话。

“动物的寿命比人类短，艾伦。”利威尔缓缓地说，“一只年老的狗也只剩下几年时间了。”

艾伦明白利威尔的意思，但他更为清楚地知道没有什么会永垂不朽。“没关系，”看着利威尔满脸的不信任，他补充道，“我会处理好的。”

“你确定的话。”利威尔点点头。

“所以说，”艾伦拿手指敲着桌面，“我们要养只狗了？”

“是的，”利威尔用一种隐忍的语气说道，“我们养一只。”

 

 

***

 

 

每天早晨，艾伦都发现利威尔在照料门前的花园。他盯着利威尔弯起的腰背，不禁想着日后如果有一只狗就这样围着他转打扰他工作该是多么有趣的一件事。

艾伦迫切地想要一只狗。

 

 

***

 

 

利威尔曾问艾伦能否在这个世界里创造出一切他希望的东西，艾伦则回答他几乎都可以。有时候他想构建出一个宏伟惊艳的事物，但在现实里是不可能的话，这时艾伦就没法造出来了，无论他如何提醒自己这是在他的世界里，而他的世界里凡事皆有可能。

“你有什么特别想让我造的东西吗？”艾伦问道。为了利威尔，他可以去试一试。夏日的气息笼罩在山丘上，翠绿的草地上浮动着难耐的热流，艾伦早已满身大汗，但利威尔坚定地认为这才是最好的天气。

利威尔将湿了的碟子放在毛巾上擦干，思忖着或许应该变一个架子出来好存放这些散乱的物事。他将艾伦的话细细思索了一番，道：“一条小溪。”

“怎样的小溪？”这听上去轻而易举可实际操作起来还是有难度的。但不管怎样还是有可能实现的。艾伦想起来森林里有一块崎岖之地，因为没有可以走的路，他们没怎么去探访过，不过倒可以成为开辟溪流的佳处，让溪流贯穿整座森林。

“只是一条淌着清水的小溪罢了。”利威尔有点不耐烦道，为什么艾伦总能把事情搞的这么复杂。事实上利威尔对扫除以外的东西都没有过分探究的欲望。

“一条小溪？”艾伦问道，他有点纳闷为什么利威尔尤其想要这个。

“是的。”

“难道你不想要一条特别点儿的吗？”

“赶快放弃你那愚蠢的想法，这样只会让事情更复杂。”

“好的好的，我明白了，一条小溪。”艾伦试着在脑海中将这个构想具象化，一条小溪，听上去真不错啊，我之前怎么没想到呢？

“别想得太用力了，你那脑子还承受不了。”利威尔低声道。

“思考也不是你所擅长的啊。”艾伦指出。

“这世上有一个蠢蛋就够了，”利威尔摇摇头，“你非得多加一个。”

这只是利威尔表达 **对艾伦创造出属于他们两人世界的一种委婉的谢意** 罢了，不过艾伦能明白他的意思。

属于这个世界的事物，并非毫无意义地被艾伦创造出，每一样都是他生命中特殊的部分，是他过往的记忆碎片。尤其是他们的小屋，那是由艾伦童年的家和他进调查兵团前最喜欢待的屋子的结合产物。

所以，当创造这条溪流的时候，艾伦很清楚该怎么做。

之后的某个夏日清晨，他们结伴去往那里。艾伦坚持要赶在临近中午暑气降临之前离开，所以他没有多少时间来好好享受自己的劳动成果。他领着利威尔走在熟悉的小路上，接着来到另一条没有出口的路上，这条路将通往这片森林中不为人知的地方。

“不过这个方向是——”利威尔刚一开口就被艾伦打断了。

“没事的，相信我。”

利威尔默不作声，艾伦清楚他现在已经能够听到了——远处传来的流水声。他们越靠近声音就越大，走在艾伦的身旁，利威尔此刻心中充满了无声的喜悦。

艾伦刚想要利威尔闭上眼睛让自己领着去，利威尔却已经走到艾伦前面了。艾伦只得由着他来，这般兴奋的利威尔，艾伦简直看痴了。

靠近路的尽头，艾伦深吸了一口气，只见低矮的枝叶下迸发出汩汩清流。

“还不赖。”利威尔柔声道。

他们顺着小溪继续前行，向下的流水冲到岩石和枯枝上撞开层层水花。纤长的树叶并排在溪流两侧，有些树被水流连根拔起，直接漂往下游。艾伦着迷地看着这一切，直到利威尔清澈的声音仿佛穿透流水，打破二人间的沉默。

“挺像我们之前壁外调查经过的河流。”利威尔说。

“这就是那条。”艾伦笑道。

“我还以为只是看上去比较熟悉。”利威尔停下了脚步。溪流上方是一棵落叶树蜿蜒盘曲的枝干勾结搭成一座的拱桥，利威尔指了指那棵树：“我们在这里扎过营。”

“是啊，”艾伦回答道，“这是块不错的地方。”彼时他们会把食物从背包里的罐子中取出并分配开来，于是众人便吵嚷着准备晚餐。溪水是由附近山脉上的雨水汇集而成，清澈且干净，用来做饭和洗澡再适合不过。夜里，帐篷都安札在溪流一侧，直到下达就寝的命令大家才渐渐平息了吵闹声。

“下着小雨的时候真是美妙极了。”利威尔说。

“是啊。”艾伦十分赞同。听着细密的雨点打在帐篷顶上发出“沙沙”的声音，这也是在壁外调查中艾伦最喜爱的时刻之一。拉开一角，艾伦便可清楚地看到周围的一切，他钟情地望着雨滴从帐篷的侧边滑落。“那时候你在吗，我们与岩缝中的巨蟒搏斗的时候？”

“在”，利威尔说，“是我把它打死的。”

“这就对了。”一位来自山里的士兵知道该如何烹饪这种蛇，那天晚上他们可吃了一餐有意思的晚饭。

他们一起顺着下游走，不时怀念起在调查兵团的日子。期间美好的回忆值得他们反复交谈，不堪回首的往事则缄默不语。但正是这些时光塑造了他们现在的样子，谁也不会对过去的事情感到后悔。

“在那儿，我们葬下了里昂，对吗？”艾伦手指着上游一处被灌木丛掩盖的地方，问道。艾伦明白，如果他们往深处探寻，会发现一大片被人使用过的痕迹，岩石被摆放得一圈一圈的作为标记。

利威尔顺着艾伦的目光望去，“是啊，他可真是条灵敏的狗。”

“的确。”

他们继续沉默着前行，“你想啊，如果我们有一只狗，就可以像今天这样带出来溜溜。”

“你想用条狗来代替里昂吗？”

“不是，”艾伦说，“只是……有只狗陪在身边也可以给我们创造新的回忆啊。”

利威尔没说什么。艾伦忽然觉得现在不适合提这个。里昂生前最喜欢围在利威尔身边，那只狗一天见不着利威尔就吃不下东西。

“行吧，”利威尔最终开了口，“我们养只狗。”

夏日的热浪和昆虫的嗡鸣声笼罩着他们。

 

 

***

 

 

利威尔的头发变得完全灰白了。

暗沉的雀斑布满了他的皮肤，皱纹也遍及双手。

 

 

***

 

 

“我们该拿什么来喂狗？”一天晚上利威尔脱口问出。

见利威尔十分认真地在考虑这件事了，艾伦兴奋道：“肉。”

利威尔望了眼艾伦，叹气道：“我又有的忙活了。”

“我也是，”艾伦说，“我是打猎的那个。”

“所以我就要处理除此之外的所有事，”利威尔沉下脸，“你去学一下如何对付你打回来的东西又不会有什么害处。”

“没这个必要啊，”艾伦咧开嘴笑了笑，他很清楚如果再说下去利威尔一定会生气，而生气的利威尔是十分可怕的，但他还是想说：“因为我已经有你了啊。”

 

 

***

 

 

（利威尔没有很生气，只是稍微有些局促。）

 

 

***

 

 

（他们没机会养狗了，因为——）

（因为——）

 

 

***

 

 

秋天来了。

 

 

***

 

 

利威尔生病了。

 

艾伦先病倒的，随后传染给了利威尔。但艾伦那强大的自愈力起到了不小的作用，不出三天他就完全康复了。利威尔就没那么幸运了。他发了七天的烧，前三天意识还是清醒的，后四天几乎不省人事。

第四天的时候利威尔已经彻底卧床不起，艾伦用尽各种办法想让利威尔吃点东西，他把饭食都倒进锅里煮到入口即化的程度，可利威尔总说他不饿。

艾伦将利威尔扶坐在床上，说道：“你得吃些东西。”他端着碗拿起勺子站在床边，“不吃怎么好得了啊。”

“没办法，”利威尔说，“我的胃里像火烧似得。”

“那吃几口就好。”艾伦让步央求道。利威尔才吃了两天都不到，艾伦简直担心坏了。

利威尔咳得全身发抖，带着些许潮湿，撕心裂肺的声音仿佛要穿透墙壁。他一咳嗽身体就不由得前倾，艾伦只得勉强后退一点。一次咳完之后，利威尔无力地靠在墙上，眼睛通红，满是泪水和发烧的热度。

“你还好吗？”艾伦颤声问道，利威尔那个样子真的把他吓得不轻，好像肺里有什么东西黏滞着无法弄出来。

“啊。”利威尔的呼吸很粗。当艾伦将勺子递到他嘴边的时候他再度摇头道：“不。”

“可你必须吃饭啊！” 艾伦真的很担心失去他，如果利威尔还是一口都吃不下。“不吃的话，或许真的会——”接下来的话停在了嘴边，艾伦突然有些不敢看利威尔。

心碎地见利威尔在过去几天里日渐消瘦。

利威尔忽然清醒了些，“给我尝点儿。”

艾伦舀了一大勺给他，但利威尔只勉强吞下一半便摇头道：“不要了。”

“好歹吃完这一勺。”

“不了。”

“你必须吃完。”

“不行，做不到。”

“把剩下的吃完我就让你回去睡觉。”

利威尔躺回床上闭了眼，作为无声地回应。他一动不动，仿佛静止了一般，如若不是胸膛平稳的起伏告诉艾伦他还有呼吸，艾伦或许会选择将他摇醒。

艾伦紧紧握住手中的碗，克制着把它砸上墙的冲动。

床边的花儿已经枯萎了。

 

 

***

 

 

（深夜，利威尔每一声足以震动床板的咳嗽都让艾伦痛苦地回想起利威尔的正飞速老去的事实。）

（利威尔会康复的，艾伦对自己说。）

 

 

***

 

 

在利威尔稍微好些的日子里，艾伦扶着他颤颤巍巍地到前面的走廊里晒晒太阳。秋日已然降临，森林被佛上黄金般的色彩，习习凉风绕于山冈。艾伦为利威尔披上一件厚毛毯，静静地望着夕阳缓缓沉入地平线下。

“好冷。”利威尔打了个寒颤，艾伦也躲进了毯子里跟他窝在一起。

“是啊，天变冷了。”

一群飞鸟绕过了山丘，渐渐消失在高处的草地下。他们坐了好一会儿，直到天边暗红色的晚霞逐渐被深紫色的夜空代替。

利威尔很安静，只是倚在艾伦肩上。透过两层衣料，艾伦都能感觉到利威尔发烧的热度。

“明天我会去镇上买点药回来，”艾伦说，“不会耽误多久的，你一个人在家可以吗？”

“嗯……”利威尔含糊不清道，他已经十分困倦了，几乎听不到艾伦在说什么。而艾伦则将其作为肯定的回应。利威尔的身体每况愈下，他必须做些什么。

现下艾伦没有其他的法子，只能让利威尔靠着他坚实的臂膀。利威尔湿咳了一声，艾伦轻轻抚摸他的后背，祈求能为利威尔做更多的事。

夜幕已然降临，艾伦将利威尔带进屋子并让他又喝了一勺汤。

 

 

***

 

 

（但始终有一团阴影围绕着艾伦，真相，告诉他这一切即将结束。）

 

 

***

 

 

晚上艾伦从镇上回来的时候，看见利威尔正撑在枕头上望着窗外。他想问问利威尔是否感觉好些了，不等他开口，利威尔便剧烈地咳嗽起来，仿佛他的肺里有个口子，让他无法留存吸入的空气。

艾伦哽咽着将他从镇上带回来的东西都放进了橱柜里。

“你感觉怎么样？”艾伦问道。利威尔摇了摇头。

“坐在我旁边。”利威尔不住地喘着气，声音粗糙得如砂纸一般。

艾伦照做了。

他们望着落日逐渐消失在远方，静静度过每一秒，每一分，每一时。

“我一点也没好。”利威尔缓缓道。这是很久之前，他们就已经知晓的。利威尔沉沉靠在枕头上，看上去比任何时候艾伦看着他都要苍老。“差不多是时候了。”无奈感深深沉淀于利威尔的肩，夹杂在他皮肤上的年龄线，游走于他疲乏的话语中。

“你该吃点东西。”艾伦慢慢站起来，“这样你就能吞下这些药了。”

“艾伦。”

“你不用强迫自己吃很多，只要一两口就行了，”

“艾伦。”

“你会好起来的，到时候我们赶在冬天来临之前再去一次那条小溪吧。”艾伦继续地说着，就算自己说的太快，他也已经停不下来了。“冬天的时候小溪结冰会非常漂亮的。”

“艾伦。”

“我们还有好多东西要一起去看。”艾伦跑到桌上的饭锅前，打算给利威尔再热一热饭。不管怎样他都要让利威尔至少吃下两勺，然后利威尔就能服下那些药了。“我们会在春天养一条狗。”

“艾伦。”利威尔突然拔高的声调一下子让艾伦安静下来。“不要这样。”

艾伦抓着锅狠狠砸在墙上，他在余光里瞥见利威尔惊吓着跳上了床。

“我要怎么做？”艾伦感觉自己眼泪要夺眶而出，可他毫不在意。“我到底该怎么办？”

“艾伦？艾伦，过来。”利威尔虚弱地喊着，用手示意艾伦坐在他旁边。

艾伦仍照做。他将头枕在利威尔腿上，利威尔用无力的手指轻轻在他头顶划着圈，指尖微热。“是时候了。”

艾伦哽咽道：“我知道。”

“我的伤口太多了。”利威尔说着又咳了一下，艾伦明白利威尔指的是梦境之外那个艾伦所放弃的世界。“在那边，死亡离我很近了。”

“你得回去，艾伦。”利威尔温柔地说着。

艾伦紧紧抓着床单而不发一言。他知道的。他们在这里生活得如此安宁，艾伦几乎要忘却，就在他们谈话的时候，那个真实的世界里，利威尔的生命正在消逝。而现在，利威尔要彻底地离他而去了。

“振作点。”利威尔把手从艾伦头发上移到艾伦握成拳的手上。“我们在一起生活这么些年就是为了此刻。醒来，活着，战斗。答应我你会做到。”

“真的结束了吗？”艾伦问道，他感觉自己内心已经麻木到了虚无的境地。

“是的。现在，答应我。”

艾伦持续沉默着，利威尔却咆哮起来，他干涩的嗓子里发出一阵刺耳的声音。“答应我，不然我所有的坚持都将毫无意义。在外面，还有人在等着你，艾伦。你明白的。”

“嗯。”艾伦轻声道，利威尔终于放开了他。

他们望着窗外闪闪发光的恒星。

 

 

***

 

 

利威尔在午夜安静的离去了。

 

直到艾伦早上醒来的时候才发现身边的利威尔身体已经变凉了。就在艾伦疑惑的时候，利威尔又变回了艾伦在现实世界里最后见到他的样子，穿着伤痕累累的染血的团服，双眼紧闭，仿佛在深眠。

那些床头的花儿早已干枯，蔫黄。像布条一样挂在水杯边上。

艾伦让自己的泪水模糊了这个梦境，等待他的意识将他带往现实。

 

 

***

 

利威尔第二次死的时候，他们正踩在初冬的薄雪上，被一头凶猛的大野猪追赶着。

艾伦躲过一劫，利威尔却没有。

时间为他们重置了，当他们一同醒来后，利威尔告诉艾伦的头一件事就是：“下次试试我的方法。”

 

 

***

 

 

利威尔第一次死的时候……

 

 

***

 

 

真相[1]坐在艾伦身旁，一同等待船只的到来。一排排的石凳置于运河两侧，延伸到无穷远处。这让艾伦回忆起他们的生活支离破碎的那一天，运河船将他们从希甘西纳带往内地。

这天，秋日的太阳十分明亮。高耸的树木排在石凳后面，金黄的叶片干枯成暗棕色。风吹过，干燥的树叶簌簌飘落在艾伦和利威尔身上。艾伦想起来他们已经错过的秋收，于是便垂下眼睫，望着利威尔的脸。

利威尔头枕在艾伦大腿上，躺在他身边。他眼睛闭着，手腕上没有脉搏，胸口也感觉不到心跳，至少身上的血液已经流干了。利威尔面容安详，好似他只是陷入沉睡。真相坐在石凳另一侧，背对着艾伦。这正是艾伦需要的。

在确保手指足够清洁和干燥后，艾伦将其穿过利威尔发丝。他们的船就要来了，但只有艾伦能上去。

“我保证他不会感到痛苦。”一个柔和的声音响起。

艾伦向左转着便见到一双温柔的眼睛和一个微笑。她[2]对他提起的是他所了解的那个人，但他觉得她的脸十分的陌生。尽管如此，艾伦却认识她，因为就如同真相一般，她也一直同他们一起旅行。

“你这么说只是想让我好受些。”艾伦含糊道。他回想起利威尔粗重的喘息，血液不停的渗出，直到他身体里再也不剩什么了，这样的利威尔，一定十分痛苦。

她坐到了艾伦的旁边。艾伦用眼角的余光看着她如何仔细注视着真相，在她的注意力回到艾伦身上之前对其致以谢意的点头。“这并不比之前他所经受的那些更糟，”她说，“唯一的区别就是他不用再承受了。”

“但愿如此。”艾伦道。利威尔的发丝松软，但指下的皮肤却是冰冷的。

他们友善而沉默地坐着。一切都是如此宁静，除了偶尔被风吹过的河面，水流哗哗涌向运河另一边。

一艘巨大的船停在了他们面前。船侧的木质走道撞上艾伦前面的河岸发出一声响亮的 **“砰”** 声。走道对面的人们都望着他，等他上船。秋天的太阳在他们身后，逆光而有些刺眼，他几乎看不清那些人的脸。

“我得走了。”艾伦说着却一动不动。他的手未离开利威尔的头发分毫。

“是啊。”她应道。

“我得向前看。”艾伦继续道，即使看不清楚，他还是一直盯着船上的人们。“我明白的。”

“好。”她道。

“我要走了。”艾伦知道他自己在说什么，但他对此毫无感触。仿佛有一个声音在艾伦脑海里这般说道，而在他心底却坚持着另外的东西。但他话已说出口，某种程度上，艾伦清楚他必须离开，即使他内心的声音一直提醒着自己：“我做不到。”

她起初并未多言，直到艾伦感受到她怜悯的目光。“他的名字是？”

她必定早就知道，但她想温柔对待艾伦。

“利威尔兵长。”艾伦答道。

“一定很不容易吧。”她说，“留他在这里。”

“我不会把他丢在这里的。”艾伦不假思索道。尔后考虑到话里的意思，艾伦解释道：“是我做的这些，都是我造成的，我不能留他在这里。”从他坐的地方看不到真相，但他能感受到身后那个冰冷如同灵魂一般的赞同之意。

她替艾伦向后看了眼真相：“是这样的吗？”

“什么？”

“你看到的的确是真相吗？”

一团疑惑涌上他的心头，夹杂着温暖又危险的事物，游离于他思维的边缘。艾伦清楚，如果他顺着她的视线从另一种角度向真相投去目光，他将看到不同的东西。他会看到他想看到的。所以艾伦不这么做，只让她代替自己望去。

“是吗？”艾伦问着。但已经太晚了，他无法控制内心那微妙的平衡，因他早想见到一些不同的事物。啊，他是这般 **期望着** 。

若时光倒流，回到世界在他眼中支离破碎前，若时光倒流，回到他深陷绝望前，若时光倒流，他选择了其他方式看待这一切，那他所见到的，会是怎样的？

“艾伦。”她温柔唤着。即便现在没有望着真相，艾伦也清楚自己已经迷失了。“把你的手给我。”

他照做，于是她将他的手放在了利威尔胸前。

“不，”艾伦说，“这里是空的，什么也——”

“嘘—”她发出长笛般的声音，林间风声微动。“听，”她细语道。

艾伦一动不动地聆听着。

“什么都没有。”他想着，但却不相信这些话。 **“这都是我自己想出来的，是我迫切去承认的东西。”**

可这存在着的，每秒都走得柔和稳定且愈发有力的事物，正在令艾伦的希望不断壮大。那是在艾伦的手掌下，从利威尔温暖的皮肤下传来的一记记心跳。艾伦想见的是，回归现实后仍将围绕他身边的真相。

“可这都是我所希望的，”艾伦说道，随着他的疑惑，手下的心跳渐渐弱下来，利威尔的身体又变凉了。

“你现在还不明白。”她说，“你认为你所见到的真相，”说到这里，她转头望向真相，这一次艾伦顺着她的目光看了过去。“是你内心的恐惧和不安。”

就在她说话的瞬间，真相变得扭曲，化为一团卷黑烟，一个鬼魂，带着所有使艾伦的心不断下沉的声音，他最不愿听到却每天都不得不面对的话语，只因——

“只因真正的真相，是你所无法预料的结果。”她继续道，先前的温柔变为一字一句的坚定，“但你清楚，如果不按你想要的来发展就会受伤，你的愧疚——”

“够了。”艾伦喉头一紧。这份希望就在眼前，温暖而散发着危险的气息，但他强压下来。他知道利威尔兵长已经离开了。他知道兵长的死都是他的错。这才是真相。其余的不过是他为了看到不同的未来所臆造出的而已。他必须待在船上，他必须——

“艾伦——”

“不要再说了！”艾伦猛地从凳子上起身，他再也不想听到这句话了。他的希望告诉他这一切都是徒劳无功，因为结局仍旧如此，他是这般欺骗着自己。无论他多么渴求，死亡还是不可改变。

当艾伦意识到利威尔仍枕在自己腿上的时候已经为时过晚，他一下子离开长凳，利威尔就滚到了地上。艾伦急忙去扶利威尔，一边骂自己蠢，直到一个尖锐而熟悉的声音阻止了他。

“我不会死的他妈这么没气儿。”利威尔缓慢移动身体调整坐着的姿势，边抱怨道，“你他妈的没必要把我弄到地上去。”

“抱歉，”艾伦几乎口齿不清，他显然还十分震惊。“我以为——我以为你已经不在了。”

“你现在该做的是赶紧上了那条破船。”利威尔对着那仍向艾伦敞开的走道比了个粗鲁的手势。“能有多难？”

“兵长。”

“怎么？”

艾伦没再说什么。他跪下来朝着利威尔伸出手却没有碰他。他的手悬空了一会儿，尔后在利威尔的衬衫上抓出一片褶皱，他紧紧握着手中的织物。在艾伦的指关节之下，利威尔的皮肤是温暖的，伴随着阵阵平稳的心跳。艾伦知道，一旦他上了船，这心跳就会终止，这个梦境将会结束，但——

“你要是有什么想跟我说的，那就快说吧。”利威尔道。

“谢谢，”艾伦突然说道。利威尔到嘴边的责备忽然停住了。“谢谢你，”艾伦重复道，好似心中的枷锁已经解开，因为他有勇气继续前进了。“谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢，谢——”

“好了好了，我知道了。”利威尔握住艾伦的手腕，“谢我什么？”

“所有这些，谢谢你救了我，教导我，就算我让你失望也还是来到了这里。”艾伦断断续续说着最后几个字，利威尔的目光也变得柔和了几分。“迁就我，考虑我的感受，即使在你活着的时候从没跟你说过我不过是个胆小鬼。”艾伦思忖着在他醒来面对现实之前是否可以回忆一遍所有他们在这里度过的时光，即便这会杀了他。

 **“艾伦，当一个人已经死了的时候，一切表达爱意的言语和行为都是没有意义的，”** 他的父亲曾经这么说道， **“他们活着的时候应得的东西在死了以后对他们而言又有什么好处呢？”**

“不仅仅是你。”

利威尔的声音让艾伦惊了一下，“你从未让我失望，艾伦，我的死不是你的错。”

艾伦哑然，利威尔的话语让他的皮肤一阵刺痛。

“这不是你的错，只是它就这么发生了。战争也是如此。人们在战争中死去，我也不例外。”

“胆小鬼也不只你一个。”利威尔倚在他身边有些犹豫地悄声说道，他们离得如此之近，艾伦都能看见他脸上略带忧虑的年龄线。艾伦等着他靠过来，但随即决定自己过去。他向他靠拢，在中途触碰到利威尔。利威尔的嘴唇干得有些发裂，不像是吻，倒像唇与唇之间的触碰。

分开时利威尔双手捧住艾伦的脸，面颊传来手指干燥粗糙的质感。“这些年来，你也在迁就着我。”他拿开了手，幽灵般残余的触感让艾伦起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

是的，长久以来好似缺失了的什么东西，而现在终于归位。这种在现实里彼此无法言说的心情已然呈现在眼前。未说出口的话语流转于空气间，那是艾伦曾深埋于心底的秘密。

艾伦的思维清明起来，也许是因为真相，抑或不是。但就是在这里，艾伦再次寻回可笑的勇气，以及前行的力量。艾伦有太多想对利威尔说的，是他发自内心真切的言语，并非让他们伪装于真相一侧的那残忍的、自动式的事物，也不是掩饰在真相另一侧那扭曲的光线，只是些另外的东西。跟随他们一路，存在于艾伦的心中，也存在于利威尔心中。那存在就是她，那个一直在旁边静静地注视着他们的人。如今她已慢慢消散于阳光下，重归艾伦心中缺失的一角。

“振作起来，兵长。”艾伦用力抓紧利威尔的衬衫。

“什么？”

“跟我一起上船。”艾伦说，他清楚这才是自己长久以来想要的，并且是正确的做法。不只是在他的世界里和利威尔一同变老，不只是让利威尔明白自己的感受，不只是轻易接受利威尔的死亡，不只是毫无斗志的等待回归后的失败。“和我一起醒来。”

“我快要死去的这个事实你是哪里不理解了？”利威尔怒容满面，“艾伦，你我都知道从一开始——”

“啊啊，我听说了，你要死掉了。”艾伦说，“但你只是无法接受没有坚持到最后一刻的死亡。”必是有某种希望在他心中激起了千层浪，让他拼命抱住利威尔不放手。去他妈的轻易接受死亡，去他妈的承受失败，去他妈的搞清楚他的弱点是什么，真相又是什么。如今艾伦只对一件事百分百确定，那就是他不愿利威尔死去。

“你想要我对抗死亡。”利威尔说道，他们一致认为艾伦就好像是在利威尔看不到的地方喝多了一般。

“我们都是战士，别告诉我你会束手就擒。”艾伦眼中的事件变得愈发明晰起来，他意识到自己并非那般想与利威尔一起变老——因为他们已经共同经历过了，艾伦知道这还远不够——可从一开始，他真正想要的是，和利威尔一起，一直活下去。

“艾伦，人固有一死。”

“但你不必现在死。”艾伦明知道死亡会阻挠他追寻自我所求，可该死的，他无论如何都要去试一试。他宁愿为了尝试而冒生命危险也不要毫无行动。“和我一起上船。”

“艾伦，我已经在这里陪你好多年了。”利威尔高声道，“我以为你已经明白了这就是我们所能——”

“这些年来我唯一确定的事就是我想和你度过更多的岁月。”艾伦说，“我们在一起越久，我就越是确信。难不成你要告诉我经过这些年的理解，对你而言的幸福生活就是要接受这一切然后完全放弃？你难道不想为此而奋斗吗？”

“艾伦——”

“我们要做的事仍很多。我还是想养只狗，我们从没养过狗。”

“艾伦——”

“兵长，”艾伦清楚自己的声音听上去越来越像一个正在发怒的家伙。可他清楚地记得当他眼见利威尔崩溃时的感受，利威尔生病的时候，这种情感每时每刻充斥着他，他不得不亲眼看着利威尔死去，自己却什么都做不到。“求您了，不要这样无动于衷。”

“要是我真的死了呢？”利威尔低语，“会怎样？”

艾伦尽可能缓解这种寒意，脑中的想法摇摆不定。两种可能，头或尾，生或死。一旦他们醒来，将发现什么——他对此毫不知情。

“让我们醒来面对的那个现实帮我们做决定吧。”艾伦说。

利威尔望着木质走道尽头那盘旋着的光亮，艾伦也一同望去。艾伦甚至看得到，在那透明的金色光线另一边，他们将要醒来的那个现实世界开始形成。

“这不是我过去之后我认为我会做的事。”利威尔承认道。

艾伦清楚，利威尔一直试图为艾伦准备回归现实的可能性，即使他自己并不接受。利威尔在此奉献了他的所有，所以当他们醒来后艾伦无需牵挂着他。但这一切，只是一种可能。在那道亮光外，有很多可能会发生的事，那是直到醒来之时他们都无法确定的东西。

利威尔开始站起来，艾伦放开了他。利威尔回头瞪着艾伦：“你还像个傻瓜一样坐在这里干嘛？走了。”

艾伦绽放出一个大大的笑容。前方光线太强他不敢确定，但他想象着，在那个刹那，利威尔同样回以他一个微笑。艾伦也站了起来，利威尔的微笑稍纵即逝，取而代之的是一贯以来拉长的脸，和那天说着： **“见鬼，我太惯着这个小鬼了。”** 时挂着的表情如出一辙。

他们一同走向那条走道，木板吱吱作响，无论是在利威尔犹豫不定的脚步下还是在艾伦自信满满的步伐下。

“你值得活下去。”艾伦说，利威尔转头望向他，于是艾伦同样在利威尔眼中看到了——希望。

“我想我应该先等着以免你做出什么自杀的行为。”利威尔迅速避过艾伦的目光喃喃道。“花一辈子时间去照料你，我已然变成这样了。”

听到这番一生的承诺，艾伦不禁心跳加速。“我会在你需要换老人尿布的时候回报你的。”

“我拄拐杖的时候才不需要用尿布拉屎。”利威尔愤然道。

“我们走着瞧。”艾伦用着此刻他能发出的最恼人的语气说道。

“艾伦。”

“怎么了？”

“我很开心，过去还有现在都是。”

“我也是。”

瞬间的疑惑刺入艾伦的存在，使他僵在了原地。一连串不同情形下的后果涌入脑海。好似腐烂着，那些困惑和不安仿佛在轻声告诉他，他一直在欺骗着自己，描绘着希望的幻象，只因他无法面对利威尔将不存在于这个世界的事实。有那么一秒，他的确相信了那种疑惑，他细细地看着利威尔，思索着是否一直以来，这个利威尔只是他脑中的一个骗局，只是自己内心最为强烈的欲望所构建的一个幻象。

利威尔用手指碰了艾伦的手背一下，随即艾伦在利威尔离开之前迅速抓住了他的手。艾伦真的被吓到了，如果这一切真的只是他的想象，抑或他们苏醒后，这些一同度过的岁月都将如同远逝的梦境一般消散于他的视野中。

“没关系的，对吗？”利威尔说道，艾伦完全被自己的忧虑所震惊。“无论结果会如何。”

艾伦忍不住想反驳两句，因为当他们醒来时利威尔是否还活着不是什么没关系的事，可有什么阻止了他。他静静想着，利威尔的手是温热而有实感的，正被自己紧握在手。

“是啊，没关系。”艾伦笑道。

他们一同并排走着，直到金色光辉完全淹没他们。温暖的心房被希望与幸福填满，一同去向未知的前方。

 

 

***

 

 

这是一个故事，它开始于大概来讲是利威尔的死亡。这个故事与其说是关于利威尔的，倒不如说与艾伦关系更大。它就在这里不尽人意的结束了，留下了不明确的、没有答案的疑问与开放的结局，因其要为另一个故事开端。

然而，考虑到那些喜欢偷看下章内容的家伙们，由于没法安抚他们寻找剧透的焦躁，所以后文在这里。

下一章也是个故事，始于艾伦从悠长的梦境中转醒之时。三笠和阿明都在他身边，关切地问候他是否还好。他们的轮廓使他想起彼时那船上沐浴在阳光下的身影。艾伦感觉一切都好，只是头脑有些昏沉，好似他已深眠多年。

“我没事。”艾伦说，如此一来三笠和阿明才会停止焦急的询问。艾伦身上的结晶已经融化，正慢慢缩小范围，在他皮肤上留下点点晶珠，像水一样打湿了他的衣服。“我睡了多久？”

三笠和阿明互相视一望，“你才离开了几分钟，”阿明缓缓道。“还记得发生了什么吗？”

“发生了什么，”艾伦喃喃自语，记忆如潮水一样涌入脑海，一幕幕光景似梦般脆弱地漂浮着。“等等，兵长怎么样了？”

“等下，艾伦。”三笠想让他冷静下来，但他一下子冲开了她，猛地起身。他的脑袋一瞬间有些发晕，幸好三笠用手臂稳稳扶住了他，可艾伦无视了朋友的存在，静静地坐了一会儿。

“利威尔兵长在哪？”

他们踏着缓慢的步子领着艾伦前行，韩吉还在疯了似的对利威尔僵硬的身体进行心肺复苏。艾伦推开了三笠和阿明，在利威尔身旁跪下。

“他怎么样了？”艾伦问道，但韩吉仿佛没听到一样。她持续按压利威尔的胸口，想唤回他的心跳，艾伦看着她，感觉希望正麻痹着自己一寸寸神经。他抓住利威尔的手，感受着仍温热的皮肤带着绵长的生命气息。那些在梦里一起生活的记忆全部离艾伦而去，仅存在了一瞬，现实的金色光芒唤醒他们的前几秒，利威尔的手仍被自己握着，那时的利威尔说：“没关系的，对吗？无论结果会如何。”

“是啊，没关系。”艾伦低语道，记起了他未曾大声说出口的想法，“因为我们会在一起。”

韩吉停下了。她偏头凑上利威尔的胸口，试图寻找一个心跳。随即她抬起了头望着艾伦。艾伦急促地呼吸着，等待着她给他的最终裁决。

韩吉绽开了微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：这一章很大程度上是受了马丁·里昂的[《La Chrysalide》](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52fLez7FiKI)一曲的启发，这首动人的音乐出自电影《拉扎老师》，是一部关于生者如何对待死亡的很美的电影。
> 
> 译者注：[1]：“真相”原文写的是“Truth”，在这里应该是将其物化为人，并用“Truth”来指代。
> 
> [2]：“她”原文是“She”，同“真相”情况一样。


End file.
